


the air is heavy with the fragrance of gardenias

by thehibiscusthief



Series: blossoms [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Language of Flowers, M/M, Secret Relationship, all that jazz, dogwalking, hanakotoba, nervous yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehibiscusthief/pseuds/thehibiscusthief
Summary: It was odd, really, how Viktor Nikiforov had suddenly stopped flirting with his fans. Everyone- his supporters, the media, his former coach- was shocked by the drastic change.Everyone, that is, except for a certain Katsuki Yuuri.





	

It was odd, really, how Viktor Nikiforov had suddenly stopped flirting with his fans.

His retirement from competitive figure skating hadn't lost him any popularity. If anything, he’d gained fans when he moved to Japan.

At first, he had been the same flirty Viktor the media knew and loved. He'd wink, toss his hair, blow kisses at a few lucky fans, everything he was known for. His dazzling smiles appeared on numerous Instagrams, taking as many selfies as he could with his supporters.

But one day, shortly after the regional competitions ended, it all stopped.

He was courteous to his fans, sure, but the screaming, heart-eyed hopefuls were met with polite smiles and handshakes instead of the winks they were used to.

Blogs popped up, dedicated to figuring out the drastic change. Where had their Viktor gone? Did he have a secret girlfriend, a secret wife, was he simply trying to change his image? He was all about surprising the audience, after all, and no one could say they weren't surprised about this.

No one, that is, except for a certain Katsuki Yuuri.

)|(

“Yuuri, have you seen Makkachin's leash anywhere?” Viktor called, rummaging through a box full of the dog's things. Soft footsteps came up behind him, followed by a quiet bark. Viktor turned around, running a hand through the poodle’s curls. A quiet laugh came from above them; looking up, Viktor caught sight of Yuuri holding the leash.

“Ah, so you have! Where was it?” he asked, scratching behind the dog's ears. Yuuri bent down, clipping the leash to Makkachin's collar.

“Oh- on the hook, where it always is,” he said, giving the dog a pat before standing up. “Are you ready?”

Viktor nodded, standing up as well. “Did you have a route in mind?”

“Um, I was thinking about heading down to the beach,” Yuuri said, pausing in the doorway to wait for Viktor to put on his shoes.

“Sounds perfect! Let’s go.”

)|(

Viktor considered himself pretty perceptive, especially when it came to Yuuri. He knew when something was on his mind, and usually had a pretty good idea of what it was about. He’d seen Yuuri fidgeting all the way down to the beach, fingers playing with the loop of Makkachin’s leash. It was one of his most obvious tells.

This time, though, he had no clue what the skater was so nervous about.

No clue, that is, until they paused at the edge of the woods by the beach, the air heavy with the scent of a nearby cluster of gardenias, and Yuuri turned to him with a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

“Er- Viktor- do you remember when you said you would be whatever I need?” he asked, gaze fixed on the gardenia bushes nestled among the trees. “A father, a brother, a- um- lover?”

“I do,” he replied. He watched the blush deepen, deep brown eyes darting around under blue glasses. So that’s what this was about…

“Well- um- do you...”

“Did I mean it? Do I want it? Is that what you are wondering, Yuuri?” Viktor asked. He raised a hand, brushing Yuuri’s hair out of his face. His eyes flicked up, briefly meeting Viktor’s gaze. Viktor smiled, a gentle expression rather than his usual beam.

“Er- y-yes…”

“Well, no, I don’t. I don’t want to be your father, I don’t want to be your brother. But…” Viktor leaned in, lips brushing Yuuri’s ear. “I do want to be your lover, if you want to be mine.”

“I-I would,” Yuuri breathed. A second passed, before Yuuri hesitantly wound his arms around Viktor and pulled him close. “I would.”

)|(

No fans, no coaches, no reporters knew of their relationship, of the love quietly blooming like the gardenias in the wood. No one was let in on the secret until Katsuki Yuuri, flushed and triumphant after winning the Grand Prix, pulled his coach into a celebratory kiss before they even made it off the ice.

And suddenly, the disappearance of Viktor’s flirting made a lot more sense.

**Author's Note:**

> gardenias mean "secret love" in hanakotoba (japanese flower language)  
> feel free to stop by my [tumblr](http://thehibiscusthief.tumblr.com)


End file.
